


Hero from Troy

by ladylannister95 (Cirilla9)



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, Troy (2004)
Genre: Art, Bad Poetry, Battle, Blink And You Miss It Slash, I Ship It, I Tried, I failed, M/M, Poetry, but Achilles is awesome, i can't write poetry, it's probably awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Achilles fic appreciation.





	Hero from Troy

Achilles is the light of sun in golden hair.

Achilles is the carefree smile and too much trust.

Achilles is the fingers running swiftly over lira’s strings

and deadly precision of pulling a bow-string.

Achilles is foot running lightly on the wet beach sand

and strong legs carrying him into battle

where his opponent will die.

Achilles is deep voice in the hero-telling song

and the thrilling war-cry before slaughter begins.

 

Achilles is the strength of gods and the kindness of men.

Achilles is his mother’s stupor and his father’s charm.

 

He’s all pride and grace and unerring spear.

 

His life is burning like too hot fire,

his fighting is cold as ocean’s depths.

 

His hands are gentle on lover’s skin, his grip murderous on the battlefield.

 

 

His honor will always be the most important thing

The death comes early for those who do not fear.

**Author's Note:**

> (Not necessarily...) It can be read through Patroclus' eyes as I was touched by his strong admiration of Achilles during the whole "Song of Achilles" book by Madeline Miller.


End file.
